This invention concerns a unique method by which the fat content degree of meat can be measured by putting a fixed amount of meat into liquid which will not dissolve fat, and by measuring the specific gravity or the specific volume of the meat. It also includes the measuring equipment to determine fat content composed of an apparatus using a measuring point that is fixed by known sample in advance, and ways with which the specific gravity or the specific volume of the meat can be measured.
The ratio of flesh and fat in meat can be relative to its price at any butcher shop or supermarket. The flesh part of meat is mostly protein and the white part is almost all fat. The optimum proportions can be varied depending on the use or consumer desire. In sliced or ground meat, most consumers are dissatisfied with more fatty meat than that with more flesh part in store displays. Therefore, they value the meat with a smaller fat content as having high quality, and that with high fat content as associated with lower quality.
Presently, the fat content degree is measured by using the method of heating ground meat and weighing the volume of fat content after separating fat from flesh, the melting point of beef fat being lower than the melting point of the flesh part. (Fat Percentage Indicator--Hobart Corporation, U.S.A.) In this method, fat content is measured by heating 50 grams of ground meat for 20 minutes. Over 25 minutes, at least, is required for measuring. In addition, the volume of melted fat separated from the meat will vary depending on the temperature of the test room. It is useless to measure, by use of the fat percentage indicator, (hereafter called the indicator) in a room where the temperature is below 18 degree C. In order to maintain the freshness of meat, two degrees below zero is required. In the meat processing room, room temperature will commonly be kept below 15 degrees C. Therefore, the indicator has little value, under these circumstances.
The melting point of beef fat is 40.degree. C.-50.degree. C. and that of pork is 33.degree. C.-40.degree. C. The aforementioned indicator is devised for measuring fat content degree of beef only. If we were to measure fat content of pork, it would be necessary to change the temperature used in heating it and the time of heating.
Because of the above mentioned reasons, the present invention is aimed to provide method and equipment for measuring fat content degree which can be operated with ease in the process room in order to give consumers the proper information about fat content ratio. The information presents correct measurement of fat content to consumers and offers the opportunity for better sales to retailers.